Bleach: The Red Ribbon
by dwatts0x02
Summary: After Aizen's attackon Karakura town Ichigo,Rukia,Uryuu and Chad are dead. Their six hearts will never beat as one again. Senna,the Nobody reappears and trouble in the SoulSociety stirs. Now Senna,Orihime and their new friends will try to save their world
1. Existance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters (except for Riku Kyuuten but even his powers are not mine) they all belong to Tite Kubo.

This is a story about Senna from Memories of Nobody after she chooses a normal life, but soon it is not as normal as it once was. She and her new friends the encounter many perils to fight for what they feel is right. For in the world there is no right and nor wrong.

**Please Read and review i'm open to any suggestions except for completly mean ones. I mean like constructive criticism.  
**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Senna Shuuhei**

Zanpaktou release: call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru

**Orihime Inoue**

Special Abilities: Six Flowers of the Shielded Hibiscus

**Mizuiro Kojima**

Special Abilities: Hollow's messenger (Vizard)

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

Special Abilities: Hands of Fate

**Isshin Kurosaki**

Zanpaktou release: he who protects, Ichigo

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

Zanpaktou release: N/A

**Kensei Muguruma**

Zanpaktou release: blow it away, Tachikaze (Vizard)

**Riku Kyuuten**

Special Abilities: (He's a Quincy)

**Chapter One: Existance**

_Can you feel it, Ichigo?_

She stared out over the bridge into the dimming water, lit from behind by the sunset. She could see her reflection, everything the opposite the stitching in her purple and green uniform all reversed.

Where everything had ended; and yet it was where everything began.

_Can you?_

She could still see his face, the tough guy look spread across his face. She looked over the river, pulsing lightly before breezing past her ear. She continued walking down the bridge looking down at her feet.

_You like high places, don't you?_

The girl jumped, as though one with the wind, onto the railing of the bridge, looking to the orange sky. It was just like then… But he was no longer there with her.

"I always wanted to go higher never enjoying my time on the ground… seeing the beauty that was right in front of me and then it was too late."

_Is there a name?_

_"Yeah"_

She fumbled around and as the sun took its final breath the wind danced around her and she slipped and began falling towards the water.

_You lied Ichigo. I went back and looked; I looked everyday after school. My name was never on that stone._

_Thank you, Ichigo…_

"Can you feel it, Ichigo? Things are always better from high places." She muttered.

"Yeah."

She smiled and closed her eyes and then she hit the water and the ripples above her began to dance.

An orange-haired girl, sat in the rain, a pink umbrella covering her. She was sitting infron of a gravestone which had a giant claymore-like blade next to it

Its been two years…

"Uryuu, Chad, Rukia… _Ichigo_… They all died in thier struggle and I was not able to do anything!" The girl said to herself, tears falling from her face as if from a faucet. She touched her hair where her blue flower hair-clips resided, "All because I did not want to hurt anyone. But look at how many were hurt."

Its been two years since Aizen and the Arrancars attacked Karakura town, and none of us have seemed to have gotten over any of our lost ones at all. The town was rebuilt and looks the same, but there is still a lingering sadness across the town.

_I moved in with Mizuiro, he became rather lonely too after his family was killed by Arrancars and Keigo died. I think Mizuiro took his mother's loss the most. He didn't really understand how important she was I guess. Thing at school are not any better no one is there anymore, there is a lingering sadness over everything and It is just Tatsuki, Misuiro and me. Going all the places we used to go to everyday just brings back memories and pain. I come to their gravesites everyday as well; except Rukia; who was buried at the Kuchiki Manor. At least the Hollow have not returned yet so I never have to remember the fights we had here. Speaking of Hollows, I haven't been to Urahara's shop since then either, I cou;dn't face him after Yourichi…all these people, my friends are gone…_

Orihime was now walking down the sidewalk under the bridge, the area they used to always walk down. The rain was still coming harder than ever and Orihime's shoes were becoming heavy from the absorption of the water. She walked slowly as she had nothing much to do on a Monday, just dinner and homework.

"Orihime!" She heard a voice call from behind her, Orihime turned with a fake smile on her face. It was hard for her to be truly happy now. It was Tatsuki Arisawa, her tom-boyish best friend running two her, soaked from head-to-toe.

"Hello Tatsuki." Orihime greeted Tatsuki weakly as her friend stopped in front of her, shaking her hair like a dog try to get dry.

"Are you okay Orihime, Me and Mizuiro were worried with all the rain and you hadn't returned." Tatsuki said, Orihime held the umbrella a little higher so that the umbrella would cover them both.

"I was just heading home now," Orihime said trying to sound lively. Tatsuki smiled at Orihime and then the two of them started walked in silence as they looked around. No doubt that they were remembering things. The two grew closer to the bridge and right as they were about to go under, Orihime saw a small figure falling.

"Is that a person!?" Tatsuki said walking from under Orihime's umbrella. The person hit the water with a big splash and then the water returned to normal.

"They'll drown, Orihime we have to…" Tatsuki looked behind her but all she saw was the pink umbrella lying on the pavement.

Orihime was already running towards the water, _'I won't be afraid anymore.'_ She took off her coat and threw it back towards Tatsuki who caught it in astonishment, _'no one will die again if I can do something about it!'_ She jumped into the water and began swimming, checking under the water periodically to see if she could find the person. Tatsuki was busy panicking, but she the realized she was not supposed to help. This was Orihime's time to shine.

"Tatsuki, did you find Orihime?" A boy with black hair ran next to Taksuki, picking up Orihime's Umbrella at the same time.

"Yeah, but she went into the river," Tatsuki said not looking at the boy.

"What?" He asked wondering why Tatsuki said this so calmly.

"Someone fell off the bridge, and Orihime is going to save her."

"But shouldn't we help her!" The boy looking angry began running down the hill but his arm was grabbed by Tatsuki instantly. She pulled him back up in a fury she glared at the boy and the said,

"Mizuiro! Orihime already feels that she was powerless in saving many of her friends, that she just sat there. So now she is _going_ to save this person." Tatsuki released him and Mizuro fell to his knees gasping for breath, "She needs to do this by herself."

Orihime was now towards the middle of the river and the she began swimming downwards and that's when she saw something. A girl with purple hair many shades darker than her uniform. Orihime tried to get to the girl but she was running out of breath, 'I won't give up!' She held out her hands as she began to float back up, _'Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun I reject!'_ A big yellow, triangular barrier appeared and it the girl slowly floated onto it stopping from falling any further. She came back up to the top of the water, gasping for air.

"Orihime are you okay?!" Muzuiro cried from far away waving at her. Tatsuki was just staring at her in deep concern.

But Orihime did not pay attention to them. She was to concentrated on trying to save the girl. She took another gasp of breath and went back down.

She got back to the violet-haired girl in a mere amount of seconds, but as she started picking up the girl but the force of the water made it to hard for her to swim back up. Her barrier was beginning to fade and Orihime knew she couldn't hold them both up.

_'Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun I reject!'_ Holding out her hand, the caped fairy flew infront of her with a great force, shooting her up and the girl out of the water flying.

They landed at the edge of the hill near Tatsuki and Muzuiro. The violet-haired girl began coughing water rapidly out of her mouth.

"Orihime!" The two yelled running towards them.

Orihime though had already started trying to heal the coughing girl, the girl was already looking better, she was lucky she had not drowned from the fall.

"I she okay?" Tatsuki asked, but no one replied, no one was sure yet, all they knew was that she was coughing up water.

But then the coughing stopped and the violet-haired girl slowly opened up her eyes and looked up… _'Is that Orihime…?'_ The girl said to herself as Orihime stopped her barrier and all three of them knelt around the girl. _'I am still alive? Does this mean I am supposed to be here, that my memory won't be forgotten this time?'_ The girl sat up and looked at the three of them, _'I guess even a Nobody can earn their own existence'_

She looked around at the three people who were sitting in the rain looking at her with deep anxiety. It was making her fell somewhat awkward and she thought they were expecting her to say something so… "Hi! I'm Senna!"


	2. I Knew Him Too

All the memories are from the 1st bleach movie

Chapter two done hope you like it!! Action come in the next chapter so don't get completely bored yet.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Senna sat in the rain, the two strangers, and one familiar face surrounded her. All was quiet excluding the constant song played by the rain striking the ground. She looked around surveying the area. There were no people outside whatsoever. There were only cars rolling past every few seconds. The three around her just stared in disbelief that she was so lively after almost just drowning.

Senna, still feeling like she was the main attraction at a freak-show circus tried to start a conversation, "Which one of you saved me?"

Tatsuki and Mizuiro looked over at Orihime who was now staring at the grass in front of her. She showed no sign of speaking but she was shaking from the chill of the water.

"It was all Orihime, we saw you fall and before I could act she was already running into the water," Tatsuki said calmly cloaking Orihime with the jacket she had left prior to saving Senna.

Senna looked at the shivering girl and grabbed her hands. Orihime then looked up and then their eyes met, "Thank you Orihime, you saved my life! I am in your debt". Senna bowed her head at Orihime.

Orihime smiled, it was her first _real _smile in two years and she closed her eyes, "No, I am just happy that I was able to help someone…" Orihime trailed off looking away into the sky, _'Everyone… Ichigo… I may not have been able to save you all back then, but I promise I won't let the innocent ever die when there is something I can do about it.'_

The four of them stood up and then the rain began to stop and the clouds became thinner and the light from the night's moon began illuminating the tiny streets of Karakura Town.

Senna picked up Orihime's pink umbrella and closed it, water dripping off of it like a wet towel. She then held it out to Orihime, "You may need this, incase it start to rain again." Senna smiled.

Orihime laughed slightly, causing Tatsuki and Mizuiro to look at her in awe. She was smiling and now laughing? Orihime took the umbrella and looked at Senna, "Thank you Kurosa…" Orihime stopped herself, "Thank you Senna-kun!" Orihime smiled…

'_She reminds me a lot of you Ichigo… She's always so energetic and is so caring…' _

"Oh, Senna I didn't properly introduce myself, I am Tatsuki Arisawa!"

"Nice to meet you Tatsuki!" Senna said.

"Well I think should head back now, I left dinner on the stove, and I don't want the house burning down." Mizuiro looked towards Senna who was busy adjusting her hair with a red ribbon. Then he turned to Tatsuki and whispered in her ear, "Can she come with us? I don't want to leave her out here alone, who knows what she might do next time."

Tatsuki's face turned red when she saw Senna looking at them, "It's you house, you can invite her if you want her to come!" Tatsuki tugged at Mizuiro's ear and pushed him in front of Senna.

"But I can't I —," Muziro was cut off by Senna walking up and looking at them.

"Um did you want to say something to me?" She asked looking back and forth at the two. Orihime was behind the three looking at the birds flying around. Utterly clueless.

"Uh… I…" Mizuiro was as red as a beat, _'She so pretty. Her hair, her eyes…so beautiful...'_

Mizuiro was now looking at Senna drool falling from the side of his mouth.

"You were saying?" Senna asked, she wanted to say his name but he had not introduced himself to her yet.

Mizuiro took his eyes off of Senna and looked up at the sky. He froze where he stood and yelled, "My name's Mizuiro! Come to my house! You shouldn't be alone!" Mizuiro had now started sweating and Senna just stared at him weirdly, she surveyed him and then smiled, "Your weird…" She got quieter, Everyone froze and looked at her.

"I like you Mizuiro sure I'll come with you guys I have nothing better to do anyways!"

"Good, well shall we go?!" And in all awkwardness, Mizuiro walked away like a robot away from the other three. They all watched him walk away

"So, will you come Senna?" Tatsuki said.

"Yes, please come," Orihime chimed in.

"Well… I…"

Orihime held out her hand, "Come on it will be fun." Senna looked over at Tatsuki, for reassurance. Tatsuki nodded and Senna turned back to Orihime.

"Okay I'll go!"

And with that the three of them ran after

The four of them got to Mizuiro's house which was located near the middle of the Minamikawase district of Kurakara and only a few miles away from the Kurosaki's residence. Mizuiro opened the door and turned on the lights. He then held out his hand, gesturing for Senna to go in.

Senna bounced in happily and Mizuiro followed, closing the door on Tatsuki's face and making her fall to the ground.

"Oh Tatsuki-chan, are you okay?" Orihime asked helping Tatsuki stand back up.

"Mizuiro!! Open the door!" Tasuki yelled banging on the door, the stairs shaking beneath them.

"I'm sorry…" Muziro said quietly, cracking the door open.

"Just watch what you are doing!"

"Sorry…" Mizuiro said, but Tatsuki angrily forced the door open causing Mizuiro to fall on his back. The two walked in, Orihime walked around him carefully trying not to step on him.

Tatsuki went over to the kitchen with Mizuiro with Tatsuki at his heels scolding her leaving Orihime alone in the small front room.

Senna had already dissapeared to the back room her red ribbon had fallen off onto the table in the center of the front room, "What is this?" Orihime said and she picked up the ribbon. At the same time she picked up the ribbon. Suddenly her eyes became

Senna was in Orihime's bedroom looking at the shrine of Ichigo, it was next to her brother, Sora's as well. She had also put ones up for all of her now deceased friends. Senna surveyed the different shrines and slowed down when she came to the ones of Chad, Uryuu and finally, Ichigo's.

"I only knew for a few days… but it was like I had known you forever… like that time at the shopping center…"

"_Huh? You really came back?"_

"_Up here, up here!"_

"_Okay now you're it Ichigo!"_

Senna then began thinking and talking aloud to herself and did not realize that Orihime had walked into the dark bedroom.

"_What's she doing…? Is she nuts…?"_

"The people all said that, but I wasn't scared. It was so nice. When I was up high nothing was confusing or fuzzy. It all made since, I could think."

"But no one understood that…"

"_Hey that ribbon!"_

"_Oh, you noticed! Red looks better on me, right?"_

"_Not that where'd you get it?"_

"I eventually admitted to have _accidentally_ taken it and it made you angry. You were more virtuous than you looked."

"_Not on my watch, c'mon"_

"He made us go to the store and buy it. When the lady asked if it was a present for his girlfriend it made me all happy inside… but of course you said no, I was just a little pest back then."

_"That River..."_

"I remember that day when we saw the river… it brought back so many memories, memories that weren't real until two years ago. My parents… Father…"

"So you knew him too, Senna?" Orihime said, she startled Senna who turned quickly to face Orihime, "You knew…" It took a lot of strength for Orihime to speak his name aloud, "Kurosaki-kun."

"I…" Senna looked at the ground a murmmered, "Yeah."

"We were all supposed to forget you…" Orihime whispered behind Senna, she was holding Senna's red head band, "The Memory Rosary, the one who saved us."

"You remembered…?"

"Not until I picked up your ribbon."

"Of course nobody could just remember me; I'm not real after all."

"Kurosaki-kun remembered you. I remembered each time we would be somewhere high, he would say things like you. How everything was clearer and it was easier to think. Kurosaki-kun was always like that, he was just special in that way."

A tear fell from Senna's eyes, "I've missed him. I've missed everyone not knowing. Not having anyone to talk to about this, always keeping quiet about the most exciting time of my life."

"It's ok, you can talk to me, Tatsuki or Mizuiro we won't judge you. We are all your friends." Orihime smiled and she hugged Senna.

"But won't they think I am a freak?"

"We would never think that!" Mizuiro said falling into the room Tatsuki on his back.

"I told you not to talk, we would get caught!" Tatsuki said pushining his head into the ground.

"Get off of me!!" Mizuiro screamed trying to push Tatsuki off.

"See we are all here for you," Orihime said.

"Yeah… we... friends… right?" That is what could be deciphered of what Mizuiro sad in-between gurgles and groans.

Senna wiped her eyes trying to cover her tears, "Right!" She said and a big smile came over her face.

"Nothing to worry about, when you need us we'll be there!" Tatsuki said giving a thumbs up, while straddling Mizuiro like a horse. Mizuiro then flipped Tatsuki off of him and stood up quickly.

Senna began to chuckle and soon all of them were laughing even Orihime started laughing after she helped Tatsuki up off the ground.

_'Ichigo… you left a type of your personality in the three of them. So it's not really loosing you for good. Your memory is still within them and it's within me as well.'_


End file.
